Generally, a juice extractor is a kind of a juicer that crushes various materials such as vegetables or fruits and extracts juice therefrom, which generally makes use of a centrifugal separation system and a twin-gear system.
The centrifugal separation system is appropriately adopted for the juicers extracting the juice from fruits, but through the centrifugal separation system, if vegetables having a lot of fiber and a less amount of water contained therein are finely cut and rotated at a substantially high speed, a juice extraction rate is not high and further heavy metals may be discharged from the juice.
Contrarily, the twin-gear system is configured to finely cut the materials and then compress them or at the same time to finely cut and compress them. Accordingly, a juice extraction rate in the twin-gear system is higher by several times than that in the centrifugal separation system, and further, heavy metals are not discharged from the juice. Therefore, most of juice extractors, which have been shipped, are provided with the twin-gear system.
The juice extractor having the twin-gear system includes a pair of helical-gear type crushing units and a pair of Archimedes spiral type transferring units, and after the crushing parts and the transferring units are accommodated into a housing on which juice extracting holes are formed, the housing and a driving unit are coupled to each other by means of a fastening unit.
The pair of crushing units is driven by means of the driving unit and engagedly rotates to crush the materials introduced thereinto and extract the juice from the crushed materials. Next, the crushing units convey the crushed materials to the transferring units, and the transferring units convey the crushed materials and compress the transferred materials to extract the juice from the compressed materials.
The fastening unit includes two arms hinge-coupled to one end of the driving unit and having semi-circular sectional shapes, a lever extended hinge-coupled to the front end of one arm, and a link hinge-coupled to the front end of the other arm and to the intermediate portion of the lever.
According to the conventional fastening unit, by the way, the front ends of the two arms hinge-coupled to one end of the driving unit are laid on each other at the same position as each other, and therefore, the two arms are moved individually, so that at the time when the housing is coupled to the driving unit, the two arms should be adjusted in position.
After the juice is extracted from the materials, further, remnants remain in the housing, and if the housing is separated for washing, it is not easy to separate the housing due to the remnants caught between the housing and the crushing units or between the housing and the transferring units. Further, the extracting operation may stop unexpectedly by the remnants caught between the housing and the crushing units or between the housing and the transferring units.